Ela é o CARA!
by Aino Cullen
Summary: - Quero que você me encoberte. - Perai, você não tá querendo que eu... - Sim, é isso mesmo. Finja ser eu por apenas 4 semanas? ... - OMG! Bella, você resolveu mudar totalmente agora? Pensei que aquela história de virar menino para entrar em um time de futebol fosse brincadeira! E agora, o que Isabella vai fazer? Só lendo para descobrir
1. Chapter 1

Isabella, ou Bella, como prefere ser chamada, tem um sonho de ser jogadora profissional de futebol. Porém, o técnico do seu time no colégio atual, tem muito preconceito por jogadoras mulheres. O que fazer numa situação dessas? Desistir do seu sonho, ou, se passar por seu irmão para entrar no time?

Será que ela conseguirá realizar seu sonho ou certas pessoas entraram em seu caminho impedindo? Dúvidas, dúvidas, elas preenchem a cabeça de Isabella o tempo todo, porém, qual caminho certo seguir? Em quais pessoas confiar? Amigos de verdade ou mero inimigos? Se apaixonar, é certo em uma situação dessas? Só lendo para descobrir...


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Bella**

– Bella! – hã? – Bella! Acorda pô! – levantei no pulo e olhei pra cara do Jasper, e depois para a mochila grande que ele carregava.

– Jas! O que você tá fazendo com essa mochila? Vai viajar é? – brinquei.

– Vou. – fiquei esperado ele dizer que era brincadeira. – É sério Bella. E preciso que você me ajude.

– Ih Jasper, não quero me meter em confusão. – me levantei e olhei para a janela, pensando que alguém estivesse atrás dele ou sei lá o que.

– Você não vai se meter em confusão. Só quero que faça um favor para mim, digamos... um pouquinho complicado. – olhei-o desconfiada.

– O que você quer?

– Quero que **você** me encoberte. – fitei-o ainda mais desconfiada. – Olha, você sabe que eu tenho uma banda, e, bem, nós recebemos uma ótima proposta de um produtor.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Sabe que para a escola que eu _iria_ tem um ótimo time de futebol, né? – concordei, a escola que o Jasper vai (ou iria), tem ótimos programas. – Então, você poderia aproveitar a oportunidade. – fiquei por um instante confusa, mas depois me liguei.

– Perai, você não tá querendo que eu...

– Sim, é isso mesmo. Finja ser eu por apenas 4 semanas? – primeiro fiquei boquiaberta. Tudo bem que somos irmãos gêmeos, mais não tão idênticos, sem contar que eu tenho olhos castanhos e ele possui belos olhos azuis.

– E como eu faria isso? – demorei alguns segundos para falar. – Afinal, nós não somos tão parecidos.

– Você não tem uma amiga que tem um tio maquiador ou sei lá o que? – assenti. – Pronto. Pede para ele te deixar como eu.

– Você só pode estar maluco! – falei alto.

– Não maninha, eu não estou maluco. Pense, pode ser uma ótima oportunidade para você. Só pense rápido, eu não tenho muito tempo, minha banda estará daqui a alguns minutos. – seria com certeza ótimo para mim. Mas e depois? Não poderia fingir para sempre ser um homem, ainda mais ser o _Jasper._

– Tudo bem. Eu aceito sua proposta. – seria agora ou nunca.

– Legal. Aqui, eu já anotei o número do dormitório e as aulas. – disse me entregando um papel dobrado.

– Você já sabia que eu ia aceitar?

– Tive uma ideia. Afinal, irmãos gêmeos pensam iguais. – deu um sorrido presunçoso. Ouvimos o som da buzina, carona do Jasper. – Bem, acho que eu já vou indo. – ele me deu um abraço carinhoso.

– É, boa sorte com a banda. – falei e ele assentiu. Acompanhei-o até a van. – Perai, você já falou com a mamãe?

– Hum, eu sei que você vai inventar alguma coisa né? – o que?! – Tchau gêmea. – e a van partiu. Claro, sobra tudo pra mim no final.

[...]

Estava no site da minha _futura escola,_ quando minha mãe abriu a porta. Tirei rapidamente da página do site.

– Filha, o que está fazendo? Deveria estar arrumando sua mala.

– Tava vendo umas coisas aqui. Eu já vou arrumar mamãe. – respondi.

– Ok. Cadê o seu irmão? – ih...

– Er, ele... tá treinado com a banda na casa do Riley, e depois vai direto para a escola dele. – menti na maior cara de pau.

– Como assim? Ele nem se despediu de mim! – pensei que Renée ia ter um treco, ficou andando de um lado para o outro murmurando coisas que não consegui entender. – Ah, quando seu pai souber ele vai ficar furioso! – e saiu batendo a porta forte do meu quarto.

Missão 1: contar a minha mãe que Jasper já viajou, comprida. Agora falta a missão 2: falar com Rosalie sobre esse plano maluco e pedir para o tio dela me ajudar também, isso eu posso deixar para amanhã... Não! Eu vou viajar amanhã, droga! Peguei desesperadamente o celular e liguei para ela, deu três toques e ela atendeu.

– _Bella! Que surpresa você ligar!_

– Rose, preciso de um mega favor seu.

 _– Qual?_

– Sabe aquele seu tio maquiador famoso?

 _– Sim, claro._

– Preciso que ele me transforme em um homem. – falei na lata.

 _– ..._

– Rosalie, tá aí?

 _– OMG! Bella, você resolveu mudar totalmente agora? Pensei que aquela história de virar menino para entrar em um time de futebol fosse brincadeira._ – então expliquei tudo desde o começo quando Jasper me acordou.

– Agora me entende Rosalie?

 _– Sim. Preciso ver que horas Ravier está disponível. Seu voo amanhã é às 10 horas né?_

– Sim.

 _– Tá. Leve uma foto que pegue bastante o rosto do seu irmão, e uma foto de corpo inteiro. E comece a treinar AGORA uma voz grossa._

– Entendi. É por isso que eu te amo Rose.

– _Eu sei, eu sei. Vou te mandar uma mensagem com o horário do Ravier, se der, vamos ainda hoje lá._

– Ok.

 _– Tchau amiga. –_ e a ligação caiu.

Depois de poucos minutos, meu celular vibrou.

 ** _De: Rose_**

 ** _Para: Bella_**

 ** _Enviada às: 15:36_**

 ** _Amiga, esteja no Ravier às 17 hs em PONTO. Não se atrase bitch! Bjss_**

Li sua mensagem rapidamente, e pensei no apelido _carinhoso_ que ela tinha me dado.

[...]

Cheguei lá e ainda eram 16:57. Avistei Rose conversando com seu tio e acenei para ela quando me viu.

– Ravier, essa é a minha amiga que eu te falei. – apertei sua mão.

– Oi. – falei tímida, já que ele estava me observando atentamente.

– Olá querida. Trouxe a foto do seu irmão? – entreguei-a para ele que avaliou. – Hm, vocês tem alguns traços parecidos o que facilita muito. Já o cabelo... – nesse instante fiquei apavorada, ninguém cortava o meu cabelo!

– Não dá para usar uma peruca? – falei ainda angustiada.

– Claro que dá. – Ravier sorriu. – Venham garotas. – o seguimos e entramos em uma sala que tinha tudo, quando digo TUDO, era tudo mesmo. – Sentem-se.

– Calma Bella. – Rose percebeu que eu estava nervosa, afinal, quem não ficaria nervosa?- Vai dar tudo certo.

– Querida, vou te deixar num verdadeiro bofe! – e a partir daí, experimentei tudo. Perucas, bigodes e até Rosalie entrou na brincadeira.

[...]

– Pronto! – Ravier falou entusiasmado. Hesitei antes de olhar no espelho, mas reuni toda a coragem e me olhei. UAU! Estou parecida mesmo com Jasper! Fiquei boquiaberta e Rose sorria brilhantemente.

– Bella, você está idêntica a ele! – falou ela. – Tio, o senhor é um gênio da maquiagem! – e o abraçou.

– Tem razão Ravier, a maquiagem está perfeita. – consegui dizer.

– Eu sei que sou bom. – ele disse. – Agora, vou te dar algumas indicações : não deixe a peruca em lugares úmidos; não esqueça de amarrar bem os seios; coloque suas lentes de contato e use sempre, é SEMPRE, isso aqui. – me deu tipo uma cueca com um volume na frente, e fiquei vermelha. – Querida, não sei qual é o _tamanho_ do seu irmão, mas pela foto, suponho que seja esse tamanho, certo? – assenti rapidamente. – Ótimo. Realmente fiz um trabalho magnífico. Agora vão que eu tenho outras clientes.

Saímos do salão e observei que já eram 20 horas da noite!

– Nossa, Rose, olha que horas são! – falei alto demais, porque uma moça que estava passando por nós, me olhou assuntada. Me liguei que não tinha engrossado a voz.

– Bella, a voz, nunca esqueça da voz! – Rose me advertiu. Só depois percebi uma coisa, como iria voltar para casa assim?

– Rosalie, não posso voltar para minha casa desse jeito. – ela ficou pensativa.

– Você vai para minha casa. E antes, você trouxe as roupas do Jasper certo? – assenti. Jasper tinha separado várias roupas para eu levar, ele pensou em tudo mesmo. – Vamos então. Deixe um recado para sua mãe avisando que você vai dormir na minha casa, e que ela não vai precisar encontrar você amanhã no aeroporto. – a última parte seria uma tarefa difícil.

O que eu não faço para um sonho ser realizado?

(Continua...)

* * *

 **E então, o que acharam? Comentem e favoritem! Bjss e até próxima cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

Desci do táxi junto com Rosalie que parou em frente a escola. Fiquei impressionada pelo tamanho do lugar, com um campo cheio de alunos conversando e rindo. Olhei pra Rosalie que também observava o lugar e sorrimos. Ela iria para o "Acampamento de Damas" durante 1 mês antes das aulas começarem, na realidade eu deveria estar indo também para esse acampamento de "Patricinhas", mas já que os planos mudaram eu não iria ser contra.

\- Meu Deus, Bella! Isso aqui é enorme! - Rose sussurrou pra mim e eu assenti animada.

\- Nem acredito que escapei do AD*, vai ser magnífico não ter que ficar aturando meninas mimadas e chás da tarde. - falei e ela me deu um tapa de leve no ombro

\- Eu não sou mimada! - ela falou fazendo biquinho e não me aguentei e gargalhei, ela me acompanhou em seguida.

\- Sim, Rose, você é um pouquinho mimada. - Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo. Eu nunca soube como Rosalie se tornou minha melhor amiga, já que somos tão diferentes, ela adora compras, roupas e maquiagem e eu sou o oposto.

\- Bella, e depois que as férias acabarem? O que você vai fazer? Afinal, vamos ter que voltar pra escola que definitivamente não é essa. - perguntou apontando pra enorme estrutura.

\- Ainda não pensei sobre isso. - suspirei. - Mas vou resolver, não se preocupe. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida e eu dei de ombros.

\- JASPER SWAN! - alguém gritou o nome do meu irmão, ou por agora, o meu nome. Olhei pra Rosalie e ela ficou atrás de mim, impedindo de quem quer que fosse chegar mais perto.

\- Olá, Maria. - Rose falou e senti minhas mãos gelarem. Maria aqui não é um bom sinal, ela pode estragar com tudo!

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Hale? - ouvi Maria dizer e ela frisou o sobrenome da Rose com desprezo.

\- Estou acompanhando o Jas, não tá vendo? - Rosalie revidou e por pouco não me virei pra ver a cena.

\- Que eu saiba, EU sou a namorada dele e EU que deveria estar acompanhando ele e não você! - as palavras saíram como veneno na boca de Maria.

\- Então, acho que você está desatualizada, porque Jasper está _solteiro. -_ eu quase ri, mas me contive. Isso era verdade, pelo o que Jas me disse da última que falou dela, eles tinham terminado por conta do ciúme excessivo da Maria.

\- AH! - ouvi um grito estridente e percebi que veio da ex do meu irmão. - Isso não vai ficar assim, Jasper. Você ainda é meu!

Depois de uns minutos, Rose me cutucou e avisou que a barra estava limpa. E então percebi a pequena multidão que tinha se formado em volta de nós, devo ter corado uns 3 tons de vermelho.

\- Essa garota é louca, não sei como seu irmão aguentava. - concordei com Rosalie e encaixei minha mochila nas costas.

\- Obrigada Rose, não sei o que teria feito sem você. - falei e ela me abraçou.

\- Eu sei que sou a melhor, _Jasper. -_ nós rimos baixinho. - Não esqueça do que meu tio disse e arrase nos treinos, prometo que virei quando tiver jogos. Ah, semana que vem tem o chá com nossas mães, você tem que ir!

\- Que droga! Tinha esquecido desse chá da tarde idiota. - falei cabisbaixa.

\- Relaxa, eu venho aqui te buscar e nós vamos juntas. Ainda bem que do acampamento até aqui é rápido. - Rosalie falou e assenti. - Agora vai logo, eu quero chegar a tempo pra fazer minhas unhas naquele salãozinho que o AD possui.

\- Tudo bem. - nos despedimos e assim que ela virou dei um tapa na bunda dela. Ela sorriu divertida e gritou quando entrou no táxi:

\- Me liga, Jasper! - ri e acenei de volta.

Ok, tenho que enfrentar sozinha de agora em diante. Segui em direção ao bloco "B", onde era o meu dormitório. Fiquei surpresa pelos diferentes estilos das pessoas, eram todos adolescentes, claro, entre 15 e 19 anos. A escola era uma espécie de "Super Talentos", com alunos além de inteligentes, com habilidades pra arte, música ou esporte (e eu ainda me pergunto como o Jas conseguiu entrar). No caso aqui tinham dois esportes, basquete e futebol, claro que o futebol me atraiu pra topar trocar com o Jasper, mas infelizmente eles só treinavam garotos. Bufei, que idiotas machistas, como se uma garota não fosse jogar tão bem.

Parei em frente ao quarto "24B", que se encontrava no segundo andar. Bati na porta e ouvi um "Entre". Quando abri praticamente cai pra trás. Tinha um garoto. Nu. Totalmente pelado. Do jeito que veio ao mundo.

\- E aí cara, sou Emmett McCarty. - ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão. Fiquei encarando seu rosto enquanto sentia o meu próprio queimar de vergonha. - Wow, foi mal, não imaginei que alguém do dormitório fazia a linha de _puritano._ \- ele riu e colocou um short da Adidas.

\- Er, sou Jasper. - pigarreei e finalmente peguei sua mão.

\- Fica a vontade cara, Edward já deve estar chegando. - devo ter feito uma cara de confusa, porque ele continuou falando - Ele é o nosso terceiro companheiro de quarto, vai ser dahora, mano! - falou animado e se jogou na primeira cama que ficava perto da porta.

\- É, vai ser demais. - falei fingindo entusiasmo. Entrei mais no quarto e reparei melhor, as paredes eram azuis, três camas do lado da outra com colchas igualmente azuis, duas escrivaninhas com cadeira de rodinhas e uma janela que dava pro campo de futebol. Sorri com a visão.

\- Pode ficar com a cama da janela, é a única que sobrou mesmo. - falou o tal Emmett e assenti, joguei minha mochila na cama e sentei.

Estava tão concentrada olhando a janela que mal percebi a porta abrindo.

\- Já temos uma festa pra ir hoje a noite, Emmett! - me virei pra voz e fiquei encantada com o cara, alto, não muito musculoso como Emmett, cabelos com uma estranha cor de bronze, olhos verdes e um sorriso de matar. Ele olhou pra mim e seu sorriso aumentou e minha atração também, se possível. - Prazer, sou Edward.

Deus me ajude, porque esse é o melhor companheiro de quarto que eu poderia imaginar.


End file.
